Déjà Vu
by wildfire1980
Summary: The Tsiolkovsky VIrus caused members of the senior staff to reveal their attraction toward certain co-workers. Some even gave in to those desires while others were strong enough to remain at a distance. But what happens when the crew is forced to face their unrequited love for one another again? (This story also revolves around Picard/Crusher and Riker/Troi.)
1. Fate Re-Evalutaing Itself

"_**Déjà Vu"**_

_**Summary:**_ _**The Tsiolkovsky Virus caused members of the senior staff to reveal their attraction toward certain co-workers. Some even gave in to those desires while others were strong enough to remain at a distance. But what happens when the crew is forced to face their unrequited love for one another again?**_

_**Rating: T and then the next chapter a most prominent M.**_

_**Pairings: A little bit for everybody….Picard/Crusher, Riker/Troi, and then my favorite Data/Tasha.**_

_***Just a short story I'm working on…Possibly less than five chapters. Now back to Parallels. Sorry for the slow updates, I've had some things going on that have acquired my attention as of lately.* **_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**What is it about the moment you fall in love? How can such a small measure of time contain such enormity? I suddenly realize why people believe in déjà vu, why people believe they've lived past lives, because there is no way the years I've spent in this universe could possibly encapsulate what I'm feeling. The moment you fall in love feels like it has centuries behind it, generations—all of them rearranging themselves so that this precise, remarkable intersection could happen. In your heart, in your bones, no matter how silly you know it is, you feel that everything has been leading to this, all the secret arrows were pointing here, the universe and time itself crafted this long ago, and you are just now realizing it, you are now just arriving at the place you were always meant to be. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter 1 –"Fate Re-evaluating Itself" **_

–_**x-x-x-x-**_

The senior crew members sat patiently in the Observation Lounge as Captain Picard entered. Before sitting in the chair at the far end of the table, he quickly pulled his uniform down before informing the crew of his recent conversation with Starfleet.

"It would appear that the Enterprise has been ordered to Aridious IV. The government has applied for membership into the Federation and being the closest ship in the sector, we have been asked to rendezvous with the Government of this colony to see if they are prepared for such a measure of this magnitude."

The Captain leaned back into his chair, his eyes darting to each member that occupied the lounge.

A feigned smile crept across his lips. "I think that you will find this mission quite…_interesting."_

Commander Riker shared a confusing look with the rest of the crew, noting the absence of Lieutenant Worf and Geordi from the meeting. "How so, Sir?"

"I think I'll let Mr. Data answer that question for you, Number One."

Data walked up to the view screen in the observation lounge, lightly tapping the screen into life as the planet in question became visible before the senior staff. "In my recent studies, I have found that Aridious IV's plant life is highly concentrated with phenyl ethylamine or PEA, which in turn is released into the atmosphere causing the inhabitants of this colony to be highly affected by the endorphin."

Slowly, the android began scanning through the vegetation dominantly found upon the planet.

"This is Acorus calamus or what is commonly known as 'sweet flag.' This plant in particular makes up thirty percent of the planet's botany." Data scanned quickly to another picture. "And this is Asarum Europaeum, also referred to by the colonists as 'Asarabacca'. It is the most potent plant found upon the planet, although it only covers at least twenty-two percent of Aridious IV's surface."

Riker seemed a little impatient. "Data, what does this horticulture lesson have to do with our mission?"

The android looked baffled. "I am merely stating the dangers of our objective."

All the seated members of the crew shared a bewildered look, as Tasha asked. "What dangers?"

Again, Data looked to Picard. "Inquiry, Sir….Was I not explaining my research in a proper manner? Perhaps I was - as you humans say…._beating around the bush. Being long-winded…Pussy-footing around."_

Picard noted the suppressed smiles that his staff was desperately trying to control. Beverly turned her head completely away from Data in a cautious attempt to hide her laughter, while Deanna and Tasha covered their forehead with their palms, sheltering their face from the Captain's pensive stares as their eyes were strongly fixed to the table's surface, their shoulders visibly shaking in mirth, Riker on the other hand just smiled on in glee. No doubt because the android had managed to unwittingly spurt out pussy and bush in the same sentence.

He held a hand up, swiftly cutting the android off.

"You're doing fine, Mr. Data. Please proceed." He smiled reassuringly, prompting the android to continue.

Data nodded. "The colony has been at peace for its entire existence, partly due to what the Aridians refer to as _the love drug._"

Tasha was the first to reclaim her composure as she teased the android, drawing the word out.

"_The love drug?" _Thankfully she resisted the urge to laugh again.

Data tilted his head perplexingly. "As I mentioned prior, high concentrations of phenyl ethylamine can be found in the oxygen levels of the planet's atmosphere. Every colonist on this planet is experiencing an ongoing state of euphoria from the endorphin. They choose love over that of violence. The probability that the away team could become infected during our stay is highly likely, almost indefinite."

Tasha's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Even you too, Data?"

"I am not certain. I have been forced to re-evaluate the following events of the Tsiolkovsky Vi…."

The android immediately desisted as an awkward silence fell over the two; their eyes locked in horror as the daunting memories of that amorous night resurfaced. Deanna turned to share a quizzical look at Tasha, sensing the sudden tension directed toward the android.

"I have considered the possibility." Data finished.

A sudden air of recognition shown in Riker's eyes. "Let me get this straight. If we go down there, then it is possible that we may act on our inhibitions? Giving the account that we become disabled by the elements of the environment?"

"Yes." Data affirmed. "Your judgment will be sorely affected, impairing your ability to make adequate decisions concerning the colony's membership."

"The _Enterprise_ will be closely monitoring our stay." Picard looked around, his tone amiss with perturbation. "We will be entering Aridious IV's orbit in two hours. _If _and _when_ the bridge becomes concerned for our welfare; I have already given the prior order to remove us from the planet." Picard announced.

Tasha was immediately alarmed. "Sir, are you sure this is a wise choice? I mean, we will all become uninhibited by this drug?" And then she whispered, almost disgruntled by his immunity. "Except Data of course."

"Your concerns will be duly noted Lieutenant but we must at least give the impression of trust. We will _all_ proceed with the following orders."

"But why not just Data…You can easily send him alone, why are we all going?"

"Because President DeNavia asked for us all and the Federation saw it fit to send us in pairs to exempt us from the impending hazards."

The crew looked confused, their unspoken question beckoning to be enlightened.

"We can't obviously be taken advantage of if we at least give the appearance of being…._taken._"

"Taken?" Deanna asked.

Data answered for the Captain. "The colonists thrive on sexual desires; they pursue and conquer by exhibiting their passions freely. The Federation believed our availability would be secured if we give the pretense of being _unavailable_. Since the colonists hold a strong regard toward monogamy."

Captain Picard explained their orders further. "I have made the following decisions. Beverly and I will room together based solely upon our friendship, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi because of their…" He paused a moment, then smirked as the right word came to him. _"Familiarity_ and Natasha, you will be with Commander Data mainly because we need you there as Chief of Security and Data because of the likelihood that he will not be affected."

Tasha frowned, a little disturbed by the idea of being in close proximity for three days with Data.

"Sir, if I may object to my involvement…"

The Captain spoke over her, ceasing her protests. "You may not…My decision stands!"

The crew stared in discomfited silence.

"You are dismissed." The newly acquired away team got up to leave.

"Oh and…." The senior staff turned toward the voice of their Captain. "I trust that we will _all" _His eyes particularly focused on his Science Officer as well as his Chief of Security. "Conduct ourselves accordingly by not giving in to the temptation that awaits us." And then more silently. "I hope."

One by one they filed out of the Observation Lounge to their quarters, as they readied themselves for what could possibly be the most ill-conceived assignment they have ever attempted. A mission where your greatest threat is your chief desire to acquire the one person you secretly covet.

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Author's Notes: Here's a little quick story I had stirring around in my mind while entertaining thoughts about the episode "The Naked Now." I kept wondering if the crew could possibly be successful in conquering their desires in a different scenario or would history repeat itself. Guess we'll have to find out.**_


	2. Resisting Temptation

"_**Déjà Vu"**_

_**Chapter 2 – Resisting Temptation**_

_**Warning: This chapter is extremely long. I kept waiting for a cutoff point but apparently my mind kept right on musing with this one. So please get comfortable before you start reading.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been six hours since the away team had beamed down to Aridious IV. President DeNavia and her staff were promptly waiting for their arrival, upon their welcoming; each couple was shown their luxurious rooms. After a short interval in time to freshen up, they were all given a tour of the palace as well as the extensive grounds.

Tasha couldn't help but notice how the President kept eyeing Commander Data, the woman was obviously checking him out. Which led her to her current thought; almost an hour ago, shortly after they were asked to change into their dress uniforms for dinner. Data began displaying symptoms of emotion. When she questioned him on it, he simply stated that he had summoned a few of his flirtation programs for the duration of their stay.

Now here she was, stuck at the back of the group, alone, watching her alleged husband leading another woman to the lavish dining room. She watched helplessly as the President intertwined her hand around Data's arm.

"Tell me, Mr. Data. Did your Creator program you to love?"

"Not as such."

"Oh… And yet you are married?"

Tasha rolled her eyes. The woman was obviously meddling, hoping to discover a rift in their marriage.

"Yes. I have been programmed with the necessities to uphold a successful relationship, such as pleasure, security and nurturing."

Tasha snorted her disapproval. As Data casted a quick glance back in her direction and then turned his attention just as swiftly back toward the woman who was now clinging tightly to his left arm.

'_What the hell was wrong with him?' _She thought._ 'Six hours planet side and already this environment had turned him into a freaking Casanova.'_

"I would love to hear more about this pleasure you can provide, Commander." The beautiful brunette insisted.

He paused a moment before entering the dining room for their evening meal. Again, he chanced a look back in Tasha's direction and held her gaze, his eyes ablaze with the confidence that his choice of words had once attained not so long ago.

"I am programmed in multiple techniques…a wide variety of pleasuring."

DeNavia stared back at the man in front of her, being tempted persuasively by the android's unwitting proposition, but his eyes never left Tasha's. Until the woman that truly held his attention muttered some undignified curse words under her breath, roughly brushing past the two newly formed lovebirds.

'_Dammit.' _She thought._ 'He was supposed to be with her, not flirting with every available woman within a ten mile radius.' _

Tasha harshly pulled her seat out at the dining table and plumped down onto it just as unrefined. Her eyes narrowed as Data walked DeNavia to her seat, pulled it out for her and helped push it back in, ever the gentleman. He turned to take his seat beside Tasha, noting the murderous glare in her eyes.

She leaned in just as quickly, not wasting a moment to pounce on her prey.

"Good job, Sherlock. She'll never believe we're together now."

"And on what basis have you formed that assumption?"

Tasha moved in even closer to him, so no one else would be able to hear.

"I am basing it on my previous relationships…Data, you have to at least act like you're content with the person your with, otherwise you're just inviting trouble into the relationship by flirting with every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"But I do not recall flirting with a Tom, Dick or Harry."

Tasha huffed impatiently as she rolled her eyes. "It's a form of speech, Data." And before the android could elaborate further on the subject she continued on to the matter at hand. "Besides, it's too late now! You've already went and flirted with her…Shamelessly, I might add!"

Data waved off her concerns as he leaned in even closer to whisper, his eyes searching hers.

"If I am interpreting your body language correctly, then it is safe to assume that you are displaying characteristics associated with jealousy?"

"No, it is not safe to assume. I merely trying to guarantee the success of our mission by not making promises I don't intend to keep to the colonists, let alone the damn president!"

"Then I shall rectify the situation." He winked at her, reassuringly.

'_Oh my god', _Tasha thought._ 'This planet is causing him to act like a hormonal teenage boy entering his first stages of puberty.'_

The android reached for his glass of champagne and began lightly tapping the glass as he rose from his seat.

"I wish to propose a toast…." Data ventured on. "I would just like to inform everyone present that I am…" He pinned Tasha's eyes with his gaze as he smirked almost drunkenly. "Very happy to be coupled with Tasha." He ignored the exasperated groan from her lips, as well as the way she hid her face in the palm of her hand, embarrassingly so.

"No man could be as fortunate as I to behold such beauty day in and day out…No one else compares…." Tasha raised her head, a tiny hint of a smile forming upon her lips, until he paused briefly and then glanced in the direction of Deanna Troi. "Except you Counselor…" And then he nodded toward Beverly. "And let me not forget our dear Doctor as well."

Data opened his mouth to speak again but Captain Picard immediately cut him off.

"Data?!"

"Sir?"

"Sit Down!" He ordered.

A bewildered look flickered across his features before he complied. "Yes, Sir."

"Oh, come now Captain, let the handsome android speak." President DeNavia offered. "He speaks of love like a boy coming to age. Perhaps all he needs is the proper teacher..." The woman stood from her chair and began stalking around the table, her index finger lightly grazing across Data's back as she did so. "To show him what it means to be a man."

"I appreciate your concerns but Tasha has already taken the proper course of action in teaching me." Data corrected, disregarding all the open-mouthed expressions of his fellow crewmembers.

Tasha's nostrils were flaring; her fists pumped the linen napkin incessantly, her rage mounting.

"Of all the asinine things to say…" She whispered through gritted teeth. "That topped them all!"

"Ass of nine?" Data obviously misunderstood. "Where?" The android curiously began looking around for the supposed freakish creature.

Tasha stared at Data in disbelief. Her eyes were laden with fire as she finished crumpling the napkin in her right hand and threw it aggressively on top of the table. Abruptly, she stood to her feet and stormed out of the dining area toward the direction of their room.

Deanna looked at Will, apprehension visible in her eyes.

"I think it might be best if I go talk to her."

Riker smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he leaned in to briefly kiss her cheek.

DeNavia smiled wickedly in Data's direction. "Well, since your wife has taken ill, I suppose it will just leave the two of us tonight. Whatever shall we do?"

Captain Picard once again intervened. "I believe Commander Data will be making an early leave as well…Allow me to offer my apologies for the inconvenience, President DeNavia."

The beautiful woman narrowed her eyes displeasingly. "Perhaps I should safely escort him to his room."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. We are more than capable of returning Commander Data back to his wife."

Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher stood to retrieve Data.

"Come on, Mr. Data. I'm afraid it's time for you to retire for the evening."

"But the main course has not yet been served."

"Yes and I was so looking forward to dessert." DeNavia divulged as she winked at Data.

Picard ignored her comment. "I believe it might be best if Commander Data attends to his wife for now…Commander Riker would you please keep the President company until we can return."

The Captain observed the fret in Riker's eyes from the prospect of being left alone with the lewd woman. But for the time being, he thought it the wisest course of action, considering her attention was dominantly directed toward Data for now.

"Perhaps we can meet back up later on, Commander…Once your wife has fallen asleep?"

DeNavia didn't bother hiding her true intentions behind the question. She obviously didn't hold the same sentiment toward monogamy as the rest of the colony did. In fact, she seemed more than willing to lower herself to any standard to obtain what she wanted.

Data stared at her for a second, pondering the proposition, and then just as quickly answered her inquiry.

"Goodnight, President DeNavia." The android's sudden austere tone rebuffed the woman's enticing offer.

The beautiful brunette was enraged by his rejection, her eyes narrowing with vexation as she glared at the man being escorted out of the room. Riker immediately recognized the look of indignation furrowed into her brows; in fact, he had seen that look a many of times directed toward him on countless occasions. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,_ he thought uneasily.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Picard and Beverly held tightly onto Data's arms as they led him down the hallway, their only light being the fire lit torches that let illuminated their way. The Captain leaned a little in front of Data, so that he could visually see Beverly better.

"So tell me Doctor, what exactly do you think is wrong with him?"

The android perked up, answering the inquiry for him. "I am functioning within normal parameters. I have already run several diagnostics to validate your concerns."

Suddenly Picard halted, stopping their movements. "Data, if there is anything that I do know as of this moment; it's that you are not acting in a normal manner. In fact, I would venture to say that you're drunk."

"But I have not consumed any alcohol." Data argued.

"Well, if you ask me." Beverly interjected. "I think that the environment of this planet is having a more rapid effect on Data, than the rest of us."

"But why…" The Captain looked baffled. "Data's body is ten times stronger than ours; compared to him, the human body is much frailer."

"Jean Luc, without Geordi here, I really can't answer that question. But this so called 'love drug' that Data spoke of will initially affect us as well. Pheromones enter through our sweat glands, which Data does not have. They don't take effect immediately but eventually they will release neurotransmitters into the body's fluid that will directly modify our behavior. So we are on borrowed time here Jean Luc."

"That still doesn't explain Data's actions."

"Perhaps to Data, it's more like a virus. I know they enter your cells and begin replicating by hijacking the host cell into making its virus particles. The incubation period varies from person to person, along with the type of virus." Beverly ventured a look past Data toward Picard. "Adenoviruses, coronaviruses, and rhinoviruses typically cause what is the 'common cold' and there are millions of strains and species of each, and flu viruses that cause the flu, and they are infamous for mutating." The Doctor nodded her head toward Data, who was stammering about. "The whole "bang" of an illness hitting you is actually your immune systems reaction to having realized there is an infection and going into "battle mode". Some viruses, like flu, can use special techniques that delay or trick your immune system and give them a jump start to replicating in your cells without the body knowing yet. Which is why you can be contagious a day or two before you even get sick. The viruses are replicating, releasing, and spreading. Once your body catches on to what's going on then you start to feel like crap. Fever, body aches, congestion is your body's way of reacting to the intrusion and trying to get rid of the pathogen."

Picard stared at Beverly dumbfounded. "Are you suggesting that we have an anatomically love sick android on our hands."

The beautiful red head merely shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a theory."

"Great." They slowly resumed their walking, as Data unusually remained silent. "Do you think it would be safer if we sent him back to the Enterprise and allow Geordi to take a look at him?"

"To be honest, I would leave him here. Since his body has already started to react to the pheromones, it's possible that it would also cleanse itself a lot sooner than our own bodies would, since his is reacting to it as a virus." Beverly shook her head in skepticism. "But we have to bear in mind that his body is artificial and not biological…." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "This is all purely speculation, Jean Luc."

Reaching Data and Tasha's quarters they stopped outside, lightly knocking on the door.

"Well, I hope your right Beverly."

Tasha opened the door a little too swiftly, her resentment toward the man in tow still visible in her demeanor. She briskly moved aside, allowing the trio to enter as the Captain and Beverly lowered the android onto the sofa.

Deanna walked up to Tasha and lightly placed her hand on her forearm. "Try to remember what we talked about, Tasha." She reassured her.

Tasha huffed under her breath. "Deanna, I'm afraid waiting for someone you love is never easy, especially when the one you're waiting for isn't aware that you're waiting." She whispered.

"I know….Just give him time." She smiled, softly rubbing her arm in understanding before heading back to rescue her own man from the clutches of the perverse DeNavia.

Picard and Beverly followed Deanna, the Captain pausing briefly. "Keep an eye on him, Natasha. I'm afraid it would be in Commander Data's best interest if he remains here for now."

Tasha tried desperately not to roll her eyes at the command before he left, instead she opted to merely nod in agreement, but her disposition was nothing close to happiness. Silently, she closed the door, a firm click locking into place, preventing the android from wandering out through the night.

She turned to face the man in question. He sat somberly on the couch, his legs spread out, feet crossed with his head lying idly back on top of the sofa. She couldn't tell if his eyes were closed until she approached his fatigued state and saw his eyes fly open, suddenly alert to her overbearing presence.

"Data, how could you do that?" Her voice lacked her previous discontent.

He looked puzzled. "To what are you referring, Tasha?'

"Oh, don't play coy with me…You made me look like a complete fool tonight the way you were philandering around with that woman."

_Okay, now she was mad again,_ he thought.

"Arielle." He corrected.

"What….you're on first name basis with her now?"

_And now pissed, _he smiled approvingly, as his gaze wandered the length of her body standing over him.

Data held his hands up in surrender as stood to his feet, seductively closing the gap between them.

"Tasha, please…" He gently reached out for her hands, holding them tentatively in his. "I can solve this matter with nothing more than three little words."

Tasha arched an eyebrow in suspicion, silently beckoning him to continue.

Slowly, he leaned in to whisper the words, his eyes firmly holding hers as she awaited his response in bated breath.

"It never happened."

Suddenly, Tasha recoiled from his grasp as she marched toward their bedroom, removing the comforter and one pillow from the bed. She turned just as defiantly and stormed back toward the android, furiously throwing the pillow and blanket at him.

Feeling rather pleased with herself when she watched the pillow hit its mark on the side of his face, disheveling his hair slightly. Not only had this planet impaired his body but his reflexes as well. Her anger was at a fever pitch now, as she pointed an accusatory finger at the man before her.

"For all I care, you can sleep in here tonight, Data!"

He pressed a concerned hand over his make-shift heart as he feigned concern.

"Was it something I said?" He asked in pure nonchalance, clearly mocking her anger.

Tasha's eyes widened even more in disbelief. "You're an asshole!" She screamed.

And then just as quickly she turned back toward their bedroom.

Data hollered his last remark to her retreating figure. "In case you have forgotten. I do not require sleep, Tasha. _Hello, android!_

She answered by slamming the door, along with a distinctive click of the lock turning into place, the defiant action representing the finality to their argument.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It was only fifteen minutes later, after he had laid down on the couch that his keen hearing picked up on the faint echo of sniffling, then a distant muffling sound, almost as if Tasha was trying to drowned the cries of her sobbing into the safe confines of her pillow.

The thought alone unnerved him for some reason, but the feeling that accompanied it he could not place. If it was an emotion, dare he even call it that, then he would have to compare it to the time when Q had placed humanity on trial for their savagery. It was a deep sense of hopelessness. There was nothing that he could physically do to change the circumstance of the trial. And this particular moment with Tasha seemed to render him the same fate.

The feeling was terrible. His vulnerability toward this woman compelled him to his feet, only to stand helplessly outside her door. Lightly, he tapped on the door, his keen ear picking up on the room's immediate lull.

Tasha lied motionless, holding her breath, hoping that he would assume that she had fallen asleep. But another rap on the door, a little louder this time, proved that the android was quite persistent with whatever it was he had to say.

Quickly, she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her pajamas; softly she rose, running her hand through her hair in a small attempt toward combing it back in place. She hesitated a moment, staring at the door, contemplating whether or not she should open it.

Another boisterous knock confirmed her answer.

She unlocked the door, the resounding thud corroborating his belief that she was still furious with him. The door slightly cracked open, her body firmly leaning against its frame, blocking his entrance into her domain.

Tasha's appearance immediately silenced any apologies that were about to fall forth. Her eyes were red as well as the tip of her nose; her lips were swollen from biting back her weeping. It wasn't like her to be driven to tears, to exploit such weaknesses in her immovable exterior.

He desperately wanted to touch her and he instinctively reacted to that urge, his hand reaching out to stroke the side of her face. His eyes were imploring her forgiveness for his wrong-doings. But her cold demeanor refused to thaw by their beseeching as her question completely caught him off guard.

"Why didn't you sleep with her?"

His eyes almost widened in horror at her scrutiny. Data's eyes searched hers, darting to her lips and then back again.

His answer was honest and sincere. "Because I did not desire to do so. Her affections were not warranted."

Tasha snorted a small laugh. "Well, it sure didn't appear that way."

The android bravely moved in closer, his thumb still lightly tracing circles on her cheek.

"I imagine it did not…." He paused a moment, pondering. "How do you humans say, hindsight is twenty-twenty…Forgive me."

His reply was effective and he could literally see the fire in her eyes extinguish.

"Then why did you with me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her body timid with anticipation of his answer.

If Data was anything, he was blunt. At times, even brutally honest. His passive state did not distinguish between the heavy blows that the simple truth could administer to one's heart.

He tilted his head, not perplexingly, but in astonishment that she did not already know the answer to her own question. A small smile played at the corner of his lips, as his eyes once again landed on hers, ever tempted once more to possess them.

His voice was tempered and subdued, just like the moment they both found themselves lost in. "Because I desired you."

"But that implies emotion, something that you claim to not possess."

"No, I confess that I do not." He inched closer to her; his left hand daringly pushed the door open, removing the only barrier that kept them apart. "But desire is so much more than mere emotion."

He brazenly took another step, his hand still firmly cupping her cheek.

"It suggests need."

His yellow orbs pierced her blue ones.

"Want."

His lips inched closer to hers.

"An expression to act."

His intrusion was abruptly halted by a strong hand upon his chest, pausing his lips meters from hers.

"Is that what all of this was today…An expression to act?" Data's eyes immediately left hers, instantly down trodden. His visage creasing in what she could only guess was embarrassment. "Is that why you were trying to provoke me?"

The question hung sternly in the air.

Data raised his head, looking back at Tasha. "I was role-playing. I have researched many facets of interpersonal relationships between a man and a woman. Jealousy, anger, frustration are all negative emotions that can lead to a conclusion of a relationship and yet, if performed correctly, they can also strengthen it by causing the pursued to realize what they are missing out on with the pursuer."

"So all of this was an act, from DeNavia right down to the very moment we argued?" Her anger was beginning to mount again. "Some program you summoned up to help you integrate into a false relationship with me?"

"Yes…" He looked down and then quickly back up. "Except one thing…It was not false."

"What… The act?"

"No." He answered firmly. "My wish to have a relationship with you."

"Other than our previous union, we don't have a relationship Data…All of_ this…_" She waved her hand between the two of them. "Is based on nothing more than mere lies."

He grabbed hold of her hand upon his chest, his body pushing against her rebuff as he moved closer.

"Is it?"

Tasha remained silent as he encroached upon her space once more.

"What do you desire, Tasha?" He arched his eyebrow, testing her willpower. "Hmm?"

He leaned in, lightly kissing her cheek, noting her hand loosely clinging to his chest, her resolve slowly floundering.

"What do you want?"

Another kiss.

"What do you need?"

He leaned back, his lips hovering above hers.

"Tell me…" He whispered the endearment. "And I will make it so."

It was a strange turn of events. Two months ago, it was she who was seducing him in the safe confines of her quarters. And now, oddly enough, the tables have turned. She was viewing Data's perspective of that night as the seduced and he now hers, as the seducer.

Tasha stood motionless, her body shocked from the unfolding events. She watched in awe as his impending lips chased away her last stronghold. His lips lightly grazed hers, first testing. It wasn't until the hand that was once firmly planted upon his chest, slowly rose up to encircle itself around his neck, that he finally possessed her completely.

The kiss was passionate, a sensual repetition of a familiar act that was becoming a custom between the two. Suddenly, Tasha broke the kiss, the intensity of the encounter leaving her breathless.

Her eyes were fixated to his, as she stepped back into the room. Her hand quickly flew up to her chest, her hand lying nervously over her heart. She was shaking slightly from arousal and her lips quivered from his assault.

"I need to rest." Tasha confirmed.

Data nodded as he took in a deep mechanical breath, his eyes lowered with what she would dare say was disappointment.

"I hope you rest well, Tasha."

Slowly, she closed the door, placing her back securely against its frame. Her mind was still reeling from the passing events; as she felt the vibration of his hand touch the other side of the door, longingly. Silently she closed her eyes as a solitary tear streamed down her cheek, quietly Data removed his hand and she could hear his footfalls moving further away. Calmly, she made her way toward the bed and lied down but she knew that sleep was far from her, mainly because her thoughts rested on the man just on the other side of the door. She sighed and closed her eyes, already realizing her folly.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_*****Author's Notes: Just to let you guys know that the **__**New Update Chapters**__** for **__**"Parallels"**__** and **__**"Tell Me No More Lies"**__** is on the default page due to their rating. So if you guys want to go and read them, you'll find them there. That is if I uploaded them correctly. If not, then I apologize because I have had some readers respond by telling me that my "M" ratings needed to be on the default page, despite the warnings that are posted in the beginning of the story. Oh well….What can I say, I aim to please…And apparently Data does too! ;-p******_


	3. An Ardent Zealot

_**Déjà Vu**_

_**Chapter 3 – "An Ardent Zealot"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been half an hour since Picard and Crusher had returned to an almost barren dining room, its only occupants being his first in command and the ship's counselor. Riker noticed the baffled look on the Captain's face, quickly offering an explanation.

"President DeNavia seemed to lose interest in her political convictions toward Starfleet once Data left the room." Will nodded in the direction of the darkened hallway. "She feigned fatigue about five minutes after you two left with Data." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I suppose I'm losing my charm." Will added as he looked sweetly down at Deanna, whom Captain Picard noticed was seated a little too closely to his first officer.

They both shared a knowing smile which was interrupted by Jean Luc clearing his throat loudly.

"Well, it would appear that our political duties have been put on hold until tomorrow. Perhaps it would be wise if we retire for the evening."

Again, Riker looked deeply into Deanna's eyes, where he was obviously conveying other plans, as Deanna read them loud and clear telepathically.

"I believe we will go for a walk, Sir. The evening is still young after all."

Captain Picard shifted a little uncomfortably, pulling the front of his uniform down as he tried to ignore his growing anxiety towards being left alone with Beverly.

He looked awkwardly at the passing couple and then back toward the object of his affection.

"Yes, well, I believe I will take a trip down to the library. I'm sure the President will have a…" Again he cleared his throat, averting his gaze from Beverly's amused stare. "Interesting collection."

"Has curiosity killed the cat, Jean Luc?"

He chuckled a little. "I suppose you can say that…" Another uneasy glance passed between them. "Would you care to join me?"

The Captain found Beverly's smile contagious.

"I'd love too."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Beverly leaned down so she could visibly see the title of the book better. She peered closely at the spine of the book; as she read the words absent-mindedly out loud.

"I married my best friend's wife by Edward Strong."

Immediately, she jumped from a loud thud hitting the floor. Reflexively, she turned toward the noise, seeing the culprit lying on the floor. Beverly slowly bent down; picking up the book that Jean Luc had clumsily dropped.

Curiously, she turned the book over so that she could read the front. Her eyes widened in shock at the black, dominant letters plastered across the cover, not to mention the various forms of sexual positions that aligned the surface with blatant demonstrations. _Karma Sutra, _Beverly read as she felt a shade of red flush her cheeks.

A slow mischievous smile began to form at the corner of her lips. The compromising mirth of the moment was just too much to pass up; she had to needle him a little bit. Beverly held the book up, as if displaying it to a classroom full of cadets, the Captain still refusing to look at her.

She couldn't help but note the stiff, rigid disposition of the Captain's shoulders and if she tried hard enough, she could even visualize his eyes closed tightly shut with embarrassment.

"And here I thought you were a renaissance man, Jean Luc…Who would have thought that you were so promiscuous…."

"Oh, give it here!"

He quickly cut her off as he turned around toward her, his hand outstretched impatiently as his humiliation suddenly reached an all-time high.

Hastily, Beverly snatched the book back, holding the disconcerting moment for the man before her hostage. She had to admit, some wicked part of her loved seeing the Captain squirm from being compromised in such a way. And deep down she devilishly wondered what would be her punishment for being the one whom had accomplished the mischievous feat.

"I do hope you are referring to the book?" Her eyes shined coquettishly.

He fixed her with a stern look and yet Beverly ignored it.

"So…." Her eyes darted toward the cover of the book and then back to the Captain. "Does this bring back fond memories of the Academy?"

He avoided her question by remaining silent, his eyes glaring into hers impatiently. He slightly shifted his footing, growing more and more restless with the situation.

A distant smile filled her visage, as if re-living a fond memory. "I remember that man very well. He was reckless, impatient and very impulsive…One of the many reasons my husband admired him so much." She frowned slightly causing the sparkle in her eyes to dim. "I suppose it was hero worship more than anything. Jack idolized your confidence, knowing all too well that despite your reprimands from Starfleet, it would be that characteristic alone…" She cupped her mouth, whispering the secret. "A quality, I think he secretly coveted…" Beverly smiled again, bringing the light in her eyes back. "That would make you Captain one day."

"The man I was back then was a damn fool!" Picard verified honestly.

"If you are referring to his nonsensical reasons for not wanting me aboard the Enterprise then I'm inclined to agree."

Jean Luc smiled. "Ah…" He nodded his head in concession. "That was done more as a safeguard, I believe."

The doctor tilted her head with a hint of skepticism furrowing her brow.

"I see….For the ship or for her Captain?"

Picard chuckled a little uncomfortably, lightly scratching the tip of his nose as he thought of a proper answer… or a more evasive one.

Truth be known, Beverly knew that he had a semi-crush on her back when she was married to Jack and she, well, it would be a lie if she said that the feeling wasn't mutual. The only problem now is that she was starting to question the stronghold of the infatuation. Everyone knows that a fixation such as this doesn't last for years, but love certainly does.

The realization brought her to where she was now, facing the ultimate question that had been so transparent until now – have they always been in love with each other? The only barrier keeping them apart was their mutual respect and love for Jack, but now all hindrances had been removed and yet he still chose to keep her at bay. He was ever careful not to let her penetrate that wall again, despite the impending kiss, which never came to fruition, so many years ago while on board the _Pegasus._

It was late and Jack had the nightshift on the bridge and during change shift, he had asked Jean Luc to check in on his family. It had become a custom between the two, Jack completely trusted his best friend with his wife and often confided in him over his fears of leaving his family all too soon.

The two often went on double-dates together and when Jean Luc got weary of one girlfriend and the cynical romantic would end up alone. He would often tag along with Jack and Bev, going out to dinner and hanging out in their quarters.

And soon enough, the short, shy glances became long, intense stares. The playful taps on the shoulder became light, intimate brushes along the small of her back. The hugs were more lingering and the smiles that were passed between the two became more ethereal and magnetic.

It was inevitable; the laws of attraction were pulling them closer and closer together. And on that evening, he silently entered their quarters only to find her placing Wesley down for the night. He quietly stood at the door to the nursery, observing her. His hazel eyes taking on a deeper shade of green as he stared at the forbidden object of his desire.

Beverly turned and slightly jumped at the sight of him, his presence startling her as she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Softly, Jean Luc raised a hand in apology but his eyes betrayed him, saying far more.

She watched him for a moment, taking in his posture. His lean, fit body was lounged comfortably against the doorframe, his arms and feet crossed with a sly, yet distant smile accompanying his lips.

She was uncontrollably drawn to him; slowly she closed the distance between them, standing before him she brought her index finger up to her lips, a silent gesture for him to remain quiet and not wake the baby.

And that simple act alone was really all it took, immediately his eyes were fixated on her lips. It was wrong, he knew it. Hell, they both knew it. The ultimate betrayal was to covet the love of someone else whom was not at liberty to return that affection and yet, they still wanted each other.

Jean Luc's eyes darted from her lips to her eyes, beckoning them for permission to quench their inner longings. A small smile of affirmation crept across her visage, giving him all the consent he needed to proceed.

Slowly, the young captain-to-be tilted his head to the side, his eyes glued to their target as he closed the gap that separated them. But Beverly remained immobile, her eyes widening from the prospect of what was transpiring, her heart beating faster and faster with every distance he elapsed.

A slight whimper came from Wesley's crib, the sound lured Jean Luc's attention away from Beverly's lips to the area behind her. A small holograph hung proudly above Wesley's bed, a simple portrait of the happy parents. It represented nothing more than a reminder of an unspoken oath between two friends that he was about to break.

Jean Luc's eyes lingered on the photo, as his heart stilled from the treason he almost committed. Slowly, he began backing away, his back blindly bumping into the wall.

"Forgive me." He held out his hand, a visible obstruction between him and her, as he apologized once again before turning to leave. "I'm sorry, Bev."

That was fifteen years ago and the barrier he constructed that night still existed between the two.

"I believe it was for both."

The Captain finally answered, interrupting her reverie.

Beverly shook her head with a far off expression on her face. "Huh?"

"You asked me who it was that I was trying to protect – The Enterprise or myself." He solemnly shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I must confess that it was both."

She arched an eyebrow, obviously intrigued.

"And how is that?"

"Well, the Captain is held responsible for his ship, is he not?"

The doctor only nodded in agreement.

"And if the Captain could no longer think rationally, due to some." He pinned her with his gaze. "…underlining problem."

"Such as a woman?" Beverly interrupted.

Picard paused a moment, her insinuation taking him off guard as he wordlessly continued to stare at her. Abashedly, he cleared his throat, ignoring the comment.

"Then I would be placing my ship in danger, therefore being held responsible for the repercussions that followed."

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but apparently I cause you to think illogically."

He frowned, down casting his eyes from her probing stare, unconsciously nodding his head, belying his inner turmoil. Finally, Picard looked back at her and she could visually see the struggle taking place within his eyes of epic proportions, the accentuating truth stealing her breath.

"What I mean - is that you could pose that threat."

Beverly tilted her head, still questioning his confession.

"So you're telling me that…." She pointed back and forth between the two to emphasize her point. "_This_…still isn't over?"

"I was afraid that it wouldn't be."

"And now…" She took a step closer. "How do you feel now, Jean Luc?"

A smirk formed on his lips as a more deflecting answer escaped them.

"I feel that we are both visiting a road that is best left untraveled."

Immediately, her eyes were down-trodden, as she refused to meet his gaze. Beverly busied herself with the bookcase before her, as she placed the perverse book back on its shelf. He watched wordlessly as her fingers lightly trailed down the spine of each book that occupied the rack.

She searched the bookshelf restlessly, as if pondering a rebuttal, but refusing to express it. Suddenly, he felt a fury simmering off of her that he didn't expect, but when she finally spoke, her voice was anything but strong.

"Why do you insist on keeping up this pretense?"

Her voice was so low that he had to strain to hear her.

"What?"

That was it…It was his ignorance to the situation that threw her over the edge of reason, as she whirled on him, pointing a finger of accusation square into his chest.

"Why are you so _damn_ stubborn?" She paused a moment, her breath heaving in and out with anger. "You can be so blind it's past infuriating…" Jean Luc's eyes began to widen in horror. "Has this planet caused you develop amnesia? It was fifteen years ago that you tried to kiss me, but let's not forget that it's a road best not traveled, right? Although, I'm sure your imagination has taken you down that forbidden trail more times than you'd care to remember." He flinched at the honesty of her words. "Or am I mistaken in that assumption as well?"

The Captain remained motionless against her accusations, unable to vocalize the answers she needed to hear.

"I see…" Beverly nodded her head in concession. "We can talk about Jack all day but God forbid that _you and I_ enter the conversation. It's best left unspoken, even after the ten years that's passed marking my husband's death." And then, she uttered the bitter words under her breath. "How selfish of me!"

The Doctor dropped her condemnatory hand down to her side, disbelief, along with a mixture of shame filling her steely gaze. She paused a moment, as if awaiting a reprieve, but none came.

Harshly, she brushed past him with a fierceness that almost took him with her, only to realize that it was the firm grip of his hand on her arm that pulled him a few steps back before successfully stopping her.

It was a frivolous contrast, but the steady hold of his restraint upon her arm almost mimicked the constraints she held upon his heart, even after all these years.

And in an instant of desperation, the years of pent up frustration came flooding out of him like an emotional dam that was finally overtaken by the currents of such an overwhelming burden.

"It is selfish….He was my best friend and I loved him…" He paused, trying desperately to still the impatient beats of his heart. "As a friend, it was my job to protect him. To ensure his safety, as well as his family, not to be the one that robbed him of it. I respected him; therefore I had to respect his love for you as well…" And then, the conviction she had long awaited came. "But God help me, I loved you too."

Her lips parted with astonishment and her eyes widened in recognition. For the love of all that is holy and right, she never expected this. In all these years, she always chalked his distance up to a passing fancy. An ill-timed infatuation of two minds, a schoolboy crush, but she never expected this…

"Please…" The Captain silently appealed. "Don't go."

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

Author Notes: This chapter will be continued into the next….Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I kind of ran out of time. Review if you like…


End file.
